Freeze Wind
by EistherSun
Summary: "Jika aku tidak kembali lagi lusa pagi—ingatlah segala kisah persaudaraan kita."


**Title : Freeze Wind and The Sunshine**

**Warning : OOC, Absurd**

**Disclaimer : of course, C. **

***

**"Jika aku tidak kembali lagi lusa pagi—ingatlah segala kisah persaudaraan kita."**

_I'll come back, when you call me.. no need to say good bye.._

Angin di malam menjelang pagi itu benar-benar dingin. Membuat gigi-gigi orang bergemeletuk menahan dingin. Namun, tiupan angin yang suhu dinginnya mengalahkan udara musim salju di Inggris tidak membuat Lucy Pevensie minggat dari tempatnya duduk. Kedua tangannya memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk, duduk di atas batu besar yang menghadap tebing rendah. Dibawah tebing tersebut, banyak sekumpulan pohon-pohon kehijauan yang sedang 'tertidur' di malam dingin seperti ini. Keadaan sungguh sunyi dan sangat mendukung background perasaan gadis tersebut pada saat ini.

Esok hari seakan mimpi buruk yang menghantui tidur malamnya.

Dan, Lucy Pevensie tidak berani tertidur.

Tidak tertidur pun ia juga merasa dihantui oleh bayang-bayangan gelap dan amat rumit jika dijabarkan ke dalam bait-bait kalimat. Ia merasakan punggungnya merinding dan dengan cepat tangan kanannya mengusap lengan kirinya. Wajah muramnya menengadah ke langit tinggi Narnia yang dihiasi gugusan bintang beragam model. Narnia—tempat yang telah ditemukannya lebih dahulu dari antara ketiga saudara-saudarinya. Dunia fantasi yang sempat membuat nyawanya juga ketiga nyawa saudara-saudarinya terancam—terutama nyawa Edmund, sang kakak termuda. Ngeri rasanya saat mengingat sang Raja-yang-Adil sempat meregang nyawa setelah mendapatkan tusukan dari Jadis tepat di perut. Pada saat itu, Lucy benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosi alamiahnya untuk menangis. Walaupun—dulu—Ed sempat bersikap acuh terhadapnya, namun, bagaimanapun, ia adalah saudara kandungnya, kan?

Dan, besok. Otak Lucy kembali terhantam keras oleh sebuah pikiran yang tak sengaja melintas. Ya, esok hari. Kata 'besok' seakan menjadi teror berkepanjangan yang berseliweran tak menentu di dalam otaknya. Hari dimana perang terakhir akan dilaksanakan—dan ia akan membiarkan Ed menjadi pemimpin perang tersebut.

Di Narnia, pada saat ini, satu-satunya orang paling dikenal Lucy hanyalah Edmund—kakaknya yang telah enam belas tahun setia bersamanya. Peter dan Susan tidak ikut berpetualang ke Narnia kali ini—dan seterusnya—dikarenakan faktor kedewasaan dan pola pikir mereka yang makin menduniawi. Lucy pun tak tahu kapan ia bisa kembali lagi ke Inggris dan jika dia tidak kembali—maka satu-satunya pilihan adalah tetap bersama Edmund. Itu pun juga kalau Edmund... tetap terus bersamanya.

Timbul keraguan sepintas di dalam benaknya.

Bukan bermaksud untuk mendoakan, namun Lucy merasakan insting tidak bagus mengenai esok hari. Membiarkan Edmund yang notabene memiliki sikap ceroboh ditambah pengalaman langka yang hampir merenggut nyawanya pada saat perang Beruna pertama untuk pergi memimpin perang? Rasanya jauh lebih berlaksa-laksa menyeramkan ketimbang ketika Lucy mengetahui Ed masuk ke dalam kastil Jadis. Namun, Lucy telah lama mengenal Edmund setelah belasan tahun bersamanya dan ia tahu...

Bahwa Edmund itu tetaplah Edmund yang keras kepala.

Bagaimanapun, Lucy tidak akan bisa menang jika berlawanan dengan sang kakak termuda. Edmund sendiri memiliki pendirian yang kuat dan semua keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu. Maka dari itu, satu-satunya yang bisa Lucy lakukan adalah .. menyerah. Membiarkan sang kakak termuda berjalan pada jalannya sendiri tanpa tahu apa kelanjutannya.

Lalu, Lucy juga tidak dapat membantah perintah Edmund. Dalam hidupnya, tak pernah terjadi Lucy berlawanan dengan perintahnya. Dan, kali ini, Lucy diperintahkan untuk tidak ikut dalam perang esok hari. Pertama kali Lucy mendapatkan perintah tersebut, tentu saja Lucy membantah. Namun, sekali lagi, tidak ada sejarahnya Edmund peduli dengan bantahan sang bungsu. Maka, Lucy pun lagi-lagi mengalah dan merasa bodoh sendiri.

Mencegah? Tidak ada gunanya.

"Lue."

Tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara pun, Lucy tahu bahwa di belakangnya ada Edmund. "Hai, Ed." Ucap Lucy datar tanpa sedikit pun berinisiatif untuk menoleh atau mengukir senyum cerianya. Alasannya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa riang sementara besok ia harus membiarkan Ed berhadapan dengan serangkaian senjata musuh dan yang kedua, Lucy marah besar padanya. Sangat marah.

Edmund pun duduk di tanah berumput dan menyilang kaki. Lucy tidak menggubris ataupun menoleh.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Edmund dengan pandangan terfokus ke depan.

"Memangnya alasan apa lagi?" jawab Lucy acuh tak acuh.

Edmund langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan Lucy menebak bahwa ia akan mendapatkan sipitan mata—namun tebakannya salah total. Ed tersenyum muram.

"Ada alasan tertentu mengapa aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk ikut besok."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

"Lu.."

Lucy menoleh ke arah Edmund dan mengangkat alis. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku ikut?"

Edmund menghela nafas panjang. Rambut hitamnya terkena bias remang-remang dari bulan yang menggantung di langit dan beberapa jumputnya terkibas pelan oleh angin. Lucy menyunggingkan senyuman lemahnya.

"Kau tetap Edmund yang egois." Tutur sang adik setelah sekian menit pertanyaannya—lebih tepatnya permintaan—tidak dijawab.

"Karena keegoisan itu, maka kau terus terlindung."

Lucy memutar mata birunya kembali ke kanvas kelam di atasnya dan memandang penuh sendu sepenuhnya. Pada akhirnya, Lucy tidak berani membuka matanya dan memutuskan untuk menutup kelopak matanya. Dahinya mengerut ketika ia semakin mendalami pejaman matanya dan membuat kekelaman di balik kelopak matanya semakin menebal.

Kemudian, ia merasakan kehangatan di atas punggung tangan kanannya yang seakan membeku oleh terpaan angin dan ketakutan akan esok hari. Punggung tangannya terusap perlahan dan Edmund membuatnya semakin hangat.

Hidung Lucy terasa perih dan sudut matanya berdenyut pelan. Mengetahui alarm tersebut, Lucy langsung memeluk sang kakak termuda dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajah. Ed awalnya agak terkejut—inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Lucy menangis sesedih ini setelah melihat kebahagiaan sang bungsu selama dua tahun belakangan—dan pada akhirnya, Ed menaruh tangannya di punggung Lucy sembari mengusapnya memberi ketenangan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpamu, Ed. Biarkan aku ikut." Lucy berucap dengan nada kesakitan, seolah abangnya baru saja memberi manifestasi luka dalam padanya.

Edmund tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Segalanya terasa abnormal. Dia pun telah berjanji untuk tidak membuat Lucy menangis lagi seperti saat-saat masa ciliknya yang labil—namun sepertinya, ia baru saja melanggarnya. Namun, Edmund juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya. Permintaan Lucy tidak dapat ditoleransi dan sama saja membawa Lucy ke dalam lingkaran kematian kalau saja Edmund mengatakan 'iya'. Alhasil, Edmund hanya bisa membiarkan sang adik menangis. Menangis yang tidak ada gunanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, langit kelam lama kelamaan menerang dan sang mentari perlahan-lahan muncul dengan malu-malu dari balik pepohonan di bawah tebing. Lucy pun tersadar lantas menarik diri dan menunduk muram. Timbul perasaan menyesal dalam diri Edmund sehabis melihat mata sembab tersebut. Kini, telah esok. Esok yang ditakuti Lucy—juga Edmund. Esok yang tidak dapat ditentukan sendiri oleh Edmund. Sang kakak memandang sang adik dengan dalam kemudian merengkuh kedua sisi wajah Lucy dengan telapaknya untuk ikut menatapnya.

"Dengar, Lu." Ada nada getar yang tersirat dari buah bibir tersebut. Edmund berusaha menahannya sementara wajah ketakutan dari sang adik membuatnya semakin merasa berat. Sungguh abstrak.

"Aku akan kembali."

Edmund sendiri tiba-tiba merasa tidak yakin. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah sang mentari yang kian meninggi hanya untuk berpaling sebentar dari wajah menyedihkan itu. Edmund kembali menatap Lucy dua detik setelahnya dan mendekatkan wajah untuk mengecup penuh kasih sayang puncak kepala Lucy dengan lumayan lama.

Ia kembali menarik wajahnya dan melihat Lucy.

"Dan jika kau mengingkarinya?"

Seketika, lidah Edmund mengelu. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Antara terkejut atau bimbang, Edmund tidak bisa memastikan jawabannya. Edmund yang terkenal sebagai raja yang percaya diri, tiba-tiba merasa ragu. Ini sangat aneh—biasanya ia selalu merasa antusias ketika berperang dan yakin bahwa ia dapat kembali. Taktik mematikan, melumpuhkan, dan menguasai ruang gerak lawan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari seorang Edmund Pevensie selama ia berada di dunia dimensi lain kepunyaan Aslan—Narnia. Ia juga sudah berkali-kali ikut dalam perang besar di Narnia. Namun, kali ini, ia merasakan insting lain—semuanya tidak dapat dipastikan.

Perlahan, Edmund menurunkan tangannya yang merengkuh wajah Lucy dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis manis tersebut.

"Jika aku tidak kembali lusa pagi—ingatlah segala kisah persaudaraan kita."

Dan, Lucy membiarkan Edmund pergi menggunakan pakaian zirah dan meninggalkan dirinya dengan segala ketakutan yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Lucy menatap punggung tersebut yang kian lama mengecil bersama dengan pasukan yang lain dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya yang langsung mengabur dengan lapisan berair di matanya. Lucy memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam dan menunduk. Sugesti demi sugesti mendesak benaknya secara membabi-buta. Dia ketakutan, sangat berlawanan dengan gelarnya di Narnia sebagai Sang Ratu Pemberani. Pikiran buruk dan bisikan-bisikan bermain di dalam otaknya.

Menyadari.. bahwa..

Detik demi detik dimana pasukan Edmund akan turun ke medan perang. Detik-detik dimana Edmund akan bertemu dengan pasukan musuhnya yang tentu berjumlah ribuan lebih banyak. Detik-detik dimana Edmund akan mencodongkan pedang kebanggaannya dan berteriak dengan kencang menyoraki 'For Narnia and For Aslan'. Detik-detik dimana pasukan bersorak untuk –mungkin—terakhir kalinya. Detik demi detik pasukan bergerak cepat dan menimbulkan genderang hebat.

Detik-detik dimana segala nasib bangsa Narnia sepenuhnya ada di tangan Edmund.

Dan, detik demi detik dimana Lucy membiarkan Edmund akan menjawab ketakutannya.

Ya, Lucy akan selalu menunggunya.

Bahkan jika ini adalah akhir dari kisah persaudaraan mereka.

**A/N : Lagi demen-demennya baca Fanfict Narnia sampe-sampe kedapetan inspirasi. Well, agak susah juga sih ungkapin kalimat-kalimatnya ke dalam cerita ini. Tapi, untuk memperkuat iman (?) kalian, jadi cerita ini menceritakan bagaimana ketakutannya Lucy saat biarin Edmund perang sendirian tanpa dirinya. Terus, ucapan-ucapan Edmund tentang perang terakhir ini kurang yakinin.. jadi timbul tanda tanya dan kecemasan di hati Lucy yang udah ngerasain yang enggak-enggak. Untuk ending yang bener-bener ending.. mungkin kalian bisa perkirain sendiri ;) **

**Much Love, Anak kelima dari Pevensie bersaudara 3 xxx**


End file.
